It's A Bet
by TheSlayerofeVILE
Summary: Zatanna makes a bet with Huntress. That she will win the heart of a certain Dark Knight. In a matter of days. But can the magician do what many other women have found impossible.


Part 1

There comes a time for everything. Whether it be fighting crime, saving the world, or even just some plain old down time. And even the Justice League needs downtime. No one knew that better than Zatanna, Black Canary, Huntress, and Hawkgirl.

They were all sitting in the main café of the Watch Tower, they'd upgraded to new more comfortable seats, which was appreciated greatly by all the heroes who were on watch.

"Aaa, that feels great." Black Canary said sitting down in one of the new leather chairs.

"What? Gotham, got your hands full?" Hawkgirl asked sitting down and slurping on her ice latte.

"You have no idea; Gotham can be such a pain in the ass! We just finished sending Mad Hatter and Joker back to Arkham Asylum." Helena said.

"Do you know he thinks that Dinah's name is Alice?" Helena added.

"Bruce told me, he had some odd obsession with Alice in Wonder Land." Zatanna said.

"Well, honestly I've had enough, I just want to chill out and listen to the music on new Windows Phone." Dinah said.

"Ooh, nervy, did Ollie buy you that?" Zatanna said observing Dinah's kickass new phone.

"Yes, he got it for me on my last birthday, which you forgot about I may add." Dinah said.

"Sorry." Zatanna shrugged.

"I remembered yours…" Dinah mumbled.

"Moving past Dinah's grudge, I think I've had a pretty awesome week overall." Shayera said.

"Really? How so?" Helena asked.

"Well, John finally grew a pair and proposed." Shayera said gleefully.

"Are you serious!?" Zatanna asked.

"Yep, the wedding is in two months!"

"Congrats Shay." Helena said.

"Yeah Congrats! You know what guys? I'm happy we all have that certain somebody, makes this life a heck of a lot less stressful." Dinah said.

"You said it." Shayera agreed.

Zatanna sat crouched with her arms around her legs and sulked.

"Why the glum look?" Helena asked.

"I'm the only one of us, not seeing anyone." Zatanna said.

"What about Diana?" Shayera asked.

"Hmm, I think she's going out with Superman." Dinah said.

"Superman? Seriously? That's like putting ketchup on a tomato." Zatanna said.

"I thought the same thing." Helena said.

"I'm the only one, who doesn't know about this?" Shayera asked shocked.

"What? We thought you two were friends." Dinah said.

"Yeah, uhh, not exactly." Shayera said remembering the Thanagarian invasion.

"I always thought she'd end up with Batman." Dinah said.

"Yeah, someone needs to bring some light into that hardass' life." Helena added.

"Hey, I know, why don't you ask him out Zatanna?" Shayera said.

"What? Me and Bruce are just friends." Zatanna quickly replied smiling and holding her hands up defensively.

"Come on, you know you want to." Helena said.

"Seriously guys I have to disagree, Bruce and I just don't think it'd work out." Zatanna said.

"How do you know Bruce thinks that, when you've probably never asked him?" Shayera said continuing.

"Ok come on when did you even get this misconception about my feelings for Bruce?" She asked.

"When you look at him, you grin, you twirl your hair, and your eye brows rise." Dinah said.

"Since when were you a master of deduction." Shayera asked.

"Let's just say, Bruce isn't the only detective around here." Dinah replied smirking.

Zatanna blushed a little. The honest truth was, she did harbor feelings for Bruce, she loved his deep blue eyes, she loved his incredibly brilliant mind, she loved his confidence and his own belief in himself, though she loved his know it all personality quirks, his stubbornness, his arrogance, (well, she did find it kind of cute.), and his whole, "I have to be alone, forever deal", it drove Diana into the arms of his best friend and she honestly wonders if he even learned from his huge mistake.

Zatanna sighed.

"Fine, maybe I like him, a little bit." She admitted.

"Finally, where getting somewhere." Dinah said.

Helena had been thinking quietly, and grinned quite mischeviously, Zatanna did not like it when Huntress would smile like that. It usually meant that she planned to entertain herself at the expense of someone else, and with her gaze befalling Zatanna, it looked like the magician was seriously out of luck.

"So I guess, you don't think that you can woo him, with your feminine charms?" Helena asked.

"What, of course I can! Bruce isn't gay." Zatanna said.

"Oh yeah, Catwoman went out of her way to prove that." Huntress replied smirking.

"What are you getting at Helena?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm just saying maybe you couldn't get his attention because he just doesn't find you attractive." Helena said grinning even more

"What? Ridiculous! I'm sure he'd find me more attractive than his filthy little kitty cat." Zatanna said defensively

"Alright then, How about a bet?" Helena asked eyes gleaming with mischief

Zatanna looked worried, while the other two girls became infinitely more interested in what their friend had planned for Zatanna.

"I'm listening." Zatanna said.

"All you have to do, is make him your boy friend, by the end of the week."

"I'm sorry what?"

"That's it." Helena said.

"You do realise, what your asking of me, right? Do you have any idea, how difficult, that's going to be?" Zatanna said.

"Tough Luck, no one said you have to agree to the dare, I won't think less of you." Helena said.

Zatanna knew this was really immature, but something about Helena's egging her on, really drove her mad. She couldn't back down, not unless she wanted to hear another smug remark from the Batman wannabe herself.

Zee smiled.

"Fine."

Shayera and Dinah looked at her like she had three heads.

"Do you have any idea what you agreed too?" Helena asked grinning from ear to ear.

She's right, what had she gotten herself into?


End file.
